


mad as rabbits

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Come Eating, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, M/M, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Spider Gag, Sub Lee Taeyong, Subdrop, Vigilantism, kinda Mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: The Ice Prince, they call Lee Taeyong, ruthless and invulnerable. The polar opposite of the way he is behind closed doors, alone with his boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuta looks strange in Johnny and Taeyong's penthouse apartment. 

He's been here a million times before, so maybe it's not Yuta himself, but the situation. There's tension stretched taut across the air, seeping into Johnny's skin and putting him on edge. 

Yuta may have been here before, but never at the same time as the thin chain is wrapped around Johnny's hand and wrist. The chain is multiple feet long, allowing plenty of movement, and ends in an elegant black collar of studded leather, wrapped around Taeyong's delicate neck. 

It's also Yuta's posture, standing right inside the door, holding himself like he doesn't know what to do. He's staring, orange ears pricked up and eyes transfixed on the form of his best friend, seeing him like this for the first time. Johnny can feel Taeyong's matching tension on the other end of the chain, not as relaxed as he usually is with his collar on. 

He knows without looking that Taeyong is a sight. Naked, tail curled around his front in a paltry imitation of modesty, eyes downcast and spider gag stretching his lips wide, wrists chained together in front of him. His ears are swiveled to the side, an indicator of his nervousness he can't hide. 

Yuta steps forward, still entranced. He glances towards Johnny, searching his face for something, coming away satisfied with what he's found. The chain clinks softly as Taeyong shifts his legs, eyes still on the floor. Yuta cups Taeyong's jaw, gently lifting his face upwards. "Look at you, Ice Prince..." 

Johnny sits back, deciding to let Yuta figure things out for himself. In their regular lives, Taeyong loves the title. Ice Prince, the people call him, for his snow white fur and hair, the freezing cold ruthlessness in his eyes. 

Now, at the sound of the title, Taeyong's ears droop down, eyes turning misty. Yuta visibly panics, a hilarious contrast to his usual competence. He pets over Taeyong's cheeks, scratches under his chin. "Hey, dove, I'm sorry. You're not icy, you're adorable, okay?" Taeyong's ears slowly prick up again, big eyes shining, none of that harsh no-nonsense glint he usually has. Yuta smiles breathlessly up at Johnny, and he returns it, a little knocked off his axis at the sight of Yuta with Taeyong in this state. 

It's like two separate worlds colliding. The three of them have been a unit for years, since before the gang existed and they were just three rogue hybrids trying to scrape an existence from the world. But Yuta and Taeyong had always been the best friends bound by irrevocable trust, and Johnny and Taeyong the partners in every sense of the word. They always knew they loved Yuta, but before they could realize how much, Taeyong started the organization and their life turned into a whirlwind. 

In fact, it was only weeks ago Yuta joined their relationship. And now here he is, finally, getting to see the only side of Taeyong new to him. 

Yuta's hand trails down Taeyong's chin, slipping a finger into the space between his neck and collar. He yanks forward a little, watching intently for the reaction. Taeyong's eyes flutter shut, a trail of drool dripping down his spread lips. Johnny can see Yuta taking in his responses and body language, filing away the information in that encyclopedic brain of his. 

"Yuta, we have work to do," Johnny says quietly. Yuta nods, traces his eyes over Taeyong's form once more. "Don't worry about him. He knows his place." 

Johnny and Taeyong have done this enough over the years that he knows exactly where his boundaries lie, the limits of what he can do. Honestly, there's not much outside of those parameters. 

Yuta reluctantly leaves Taeyong's side, settles down on the couch. Johnny wraps the chain a few times around his wrist to leave his hands free, picking up the folders next to him. This is the most tedious part of running a city-wide organization, and unfortunately the bulk of the work they have to do. Calculating finances, profiling various people, budgeting. Johnny hands one of the folders to Yuta, who scrunches up his nose in disgust. Too bad for him, Johnny needs his math skills. 

Yuta heaves an exaggerated sigh and takes pen to paper. Johnny takes the opportunity to study the side of his face, his features and expressions. It's a familiar sight, but Johnny hasn't let himself unabashedly observe like this before. 

The chain jingles where it's around Johnny's wrist, and he looks up. Taeyong is kneeling obediently, hands folded in his lap, eyes heavy-lidded and features relaxed. He looks so small like this. 

Sometimes Taeyong needs intensity, to be overwhelmed with sensation and indulged. But other times, like now, he needs a little bit of time to just exist in this state, without any pressing thoughts or worries. Johnny smiles at him and makes eye contact, and there's recognition in Taeyong's eyes through the haze, a content flick of his fluffy white ear. 

It takes longer for Yuta to break than Johnny expected. Over half an hour, in fact, before he groans and throws down the papers. "I can't do this anymore, Johnny! Give me something to do, something to blow up, anything but this." 

Johnny laughs and flicks Yuta's ear. "I might know something you can do," he says, laying the cheese on thick, no illusions between them of what he's talking about. He unravels the chain around his wrist, feels the weight of it in his palm. Yuta catches drift of exactly what he's doing, eyes widening in anticipation. Johnny watches attentively as the chain goes taut and Taeyong's eyes fly open. 

He tugs at the chain, insistent enough to be an order but gentle enough to be painless. Taeyong jolts forward, bound hands landing on the hardwood floor. Johnny keeps pulling steadily, until Taeyong's crawling on all four towards them. He can feel Yuta's breath hitch next to him, looks to see his dark gaze. 

There's a unique kind of connection stretching between them in this moment, of showing someone else the most vulnerable parts of yourself. Taeyong never breaks his image in public. No, he's always impassive, aloof, not so much cruel as uncaring. Invincible, no matter how many bullets you spray at him. 

Taeyong's reached them, eyes wide and watery, drool drying on his jaw from his open mouth. Yuta grabs his chin, tilts his face up and whistles at the sight. He slips two fingers into Taeyong's open mouth, rubs flat over his tongue and feels over the metal bars of the gag. Yuta looks up at Johnny, eyes simmering with the ideas behind them. "What can I do to him?"

Taeyong shudders slightly, the flush across his cheekbones deepening at the emphasis that he has no authority here. Johnny's eyes linger on him for a moment before sliding back over to Yuta. "Do whatever you want. If I don't stop you, he will." They've gone over safewords, but Johnny doubts they'll have to use them. 

"Anything..." Yuta muses under his breath. "Let's start out slow, then." Yuta slides a hand down to the front of his pants, grinding the heel of his hand over the growing bulge there. He closes his eyes and savors it for a second, Taeyong and Johnny both watching his every move. The novelty of getting to see Yuta like this, with them, just raises the tension in the air as Yuta unzips his pants and gets his cock out. 

It's a stark contrast, Taeyong on the ground wearing nothing but his collar, Johnny and Yuta fully clothed on the couch. Yuta scoots to the edge of the couch, stroking himself only inches away from Taeyong's face. The spider gag in his mouth gives full access to his pink tongue, the spit he can't swallow leaking from the corners of his mouth. 

Yuta runs his fingers through Taeyong's hair, gentle at first before he grips hard. Taeyong swallows, his pretty neck exposed as his head is pulled back. Yuta drags him forward, eliciting a little noise from the back of his throat. Yuta looks up and makes eye contact with Johnny, sharing how fucking incredible this is.

Yuta guides his cock through the gag, eyes dropping closed as he rubs over the flat of Taeyong's tongue. He swallows and opens them again, using his hand on the back of Taeyong's head to pull him forward. He's absolutely helpless like this, no way to speak, hands chained and at their mercy. 

Taeyong's eyes are glassy, trying his hardest to rub his tongue against the underside of Yuta's cock in his mouth. The metal of the gag inhibits a lot of movement but Yuta doesn't care, using Taeyong's hair to thrust farther into his wet mouth. "Fuck," he bites out, eyes totally focused on Taeyong's face. 

Johnny can't just watch anymore, surging forward and replacing Yuta's hand on his cock with his own. Yuta turns to look at him, eyes dark, and Johnny kisses him open-mouthed and wet. Johnny jerks the half of Yuta's dick not pushed past Taeyong's lips, licking into his mouth and swallowing his groans. 

With all the anticipation it doesn't take long for him to shudder and cum, pulling out of Taeyong's mouth and spilling across his face. Johnny breaks the kiss to look, breath catching in his throat at the sight. Taeyong's eyes are closed, cum splattered across his cheeks and lips, tongue flicking out to taste. 

Johnny reaches down and grabs Taeyong's chin. "Come on, lamb, you don't want to waste all that, do you?" Taeyong shakes his head, eyes wide, and raises his bound hands. He wipes the cum off his face with his fingers, holding eye contact with Yuta as he licks it off. 

Yuta's head thumps back against the couch. "God, he's something, isn't he?" Johnny nods, can't find the breath to answer as he watches Taeyong clean off his face. When he's done he returns his hands to his lap, waiting patiently. 

Johnny leans down, sliding his hands under Taeyong's arms, lifting him up and settling him on his lap. Johnny steadies him with a hand on his back, the other fiddling with the latch behind his head. The gag falls away from his face and Johnny sets it aside, massaging the feeling back into Taeyong's jaw. "You okay?"

Taeyong nods, experimentally opening and closing his mouth. Johnny smiles and pets over his thighs, glancing over to Yuta. He's relaxed, watching them contentedly. "My turn," Johnny murmurs. 

Johnny can feel Yuta's eyes on him as he frees his ignored erection, reaches around and yanks out the pretty pink plug in Taeyong's hole in one go. Taeyong's starting to shift restlessly in his lap, tail flicking behind him. "Please," he whines, voice hoarse from the time with the gag on. 

"What do you want, dove?" Yuta asks, and Taeyong's head whips towards him, cheeks hot, still not used to the fact that his best friend and now second boyfriend is here. His eyes are wide, swallowing hard before answering. 

"I-I need Johnny to fuck me," he says, short and embarrased. Sometimes it's harder for him to be able to speak, since it requires more thought. Johnny smiles softly, a contrast to the way he roughly shoves three fingers into Taeyong's stretched hole without warning. 

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want," he says quietly, idly dragging a fingertip up Taeyong's neglected cock, leaking a puddle onto his smooth stomach. His entire body jolts and Johnny stops touching him, grinning at the annoyed whine he gets.

Taeyong's so light that it takes barely anything to lift him up. Johnny lines himself up and Taeyong starts wriggling impatiently again, trying to sit down all the way but prevented by Johnny's hands on his waist holding him firm. Right when he stops trying, Johnny pulls him down all at once, forcing the entire length of his cock inside in one movement. 

The chain jingles as Taeyong tosses his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as his body trembles. His chest heaves as he gulps in shaky breaths, the shaking not stopping, wrists pulling at the chains and tail frantically twitching. "Calm down, lamb," Johnny says, resting the palm of his hand on Taeyong's chest. 

Taeyong doesn't acknowledge him, eyes squeezing shut and clenching hard around the cock inside him, the stimulation only making him shiver harder. He's obviously overwhelmed more than he would usually be, most likely from Yuta's eyes on him. Johnny has an idea, something they've talked about doing more. 

"Taeyong. Stop breathing."

Johnny can feel Yuta shift in surprise next to him. Taeyong's eyes have gone wide at his stern tone, mouth clamped shut and body startled still. Johnny reaches up to stroke through his hair, gently scratching behind his ears. "You can be a good boy for me, can't you? Do exactly what I say."

Taeyong nods slowly, gaze attentive. 

"Breath in. One, two, three, four, five... hold." 

Taeyong does as he's told, tension seeping from his body on every exhale. Johnny keeps instructing him, the same words on loop, inhale, hold, exhale. He chances a look over to Yuta, staring at them with focused interest. 

The next time Johnny says 'hold,' he lets it last longer, sees the exact moment Taeyong realizes it. It's a delight to watch the panic flit across his face when his lungs start to cry for air. The sheer trust still shining in his eyes takes Johnny's own breath away, the fact that Taeyong believes in him enough to let him do this. 

At the lack of air Taeyong starts clenching again, but Johnny pointedly ignores the pleasure seeping through his veins. "Breath in. Slow." Taeyong does, chest shuddering under Johnny's palm. The relief of getting air hits him visibly, endorphins rushing through his body.

Johnny settles back into the steady routine of breaths, letting Taeyong get comfortable and sink into the meditative rhythm again. Right when he gets comfortable again Johnny grabs his hips, lifts him up a few inches and lets go. Taeyong's eyes bug out as he tries to keep his breathing steady through the stimulation.Johnny's having a hard time keeping his voice himself, Taeyong's slick walls sucking him in. 

A hand covers Johnny's tangling their fingers together, and he looks up to see Yuta scooting closer, laying his head on Johnny's shoulder and watching closer up. Johnny continues lifting and dropping Taeyong, mouth drying and voice wavering slightly at the feeling. His movements are slow and measured, but that's what's driving the both of them crazy, the slow burn building up. 

"Hold," Johnny says, waits until Taeyong's chest stills and eyes flutter closed to sneak a hand down between them. The second Johnny wraps a hand around his wet little cock Taeyong's eyes fly open, mouth opening on a gasp before he remembers his order and clamps it shut. Desperation shines from his wide eyes but Johnny just smiles at him, dips his fingers through the sticky mess of precum on his belly. 

Taeyong's entire body is starting to shudder with the effort of holding his breath, eyes rolling back in his head when Johnny starts jerking him off in earnest. He's so hard it only takes a bare minute for his thighs to start shaking in Johnny's lap. His cheeks are puffed with the effort not to breath in, struggling against his instincts just to obey Johnny. 

He watches attentively the way Taeyong's body is jerking, whining closed-mouthed. "Breath in," Johnny says, working his fist harder around him. Taeyong's mouth opens wide as he gasps for air, the oxygen hitting his deprived system at the exact same time as his orgasm. Yuta's hand tightens in Johnny's as they watch Taeyong's entire body convulse, broken moans torn from his throat and chain jingling. It lasts so long Johnny almost gets worried he's going to pass out, Taeyong's white-furred tail thrashing and chest heaving. 

When it does pass Taeyong's entire body slumps completely limp onto Johnny's chest, his soft breaths ragged. Yuta reaches out and pets the soft fur of his ears and Taeyong lazily opens one eye, flicking his ear in acknowledgement before snuggling further into Johnny's chest. 

Johnny wraps his arms around his back, holds him close and experimentally bucks his hips up. Taeyong squeaks but makes no move to pull away, just taking it. So Johnny just manhandles his limp body up, fucking up into him with no rhythm, desperately chasing his release after holding back for so long. It's tight and wet and perfect, and the feeling of it overtakes him fast now that he's letting himself go. Yuta's hands run through Johnny's hair, rubbing his fluffy brown ears. He knows that's Johnny's weak spot, and it only takes a couple minutes before Johnny's biting down in the exposed skin of Taeyong's shoulder, riding out his orgasm and emptying inside of him. 

Taeyong makes a muffled noise into his chest, too tired for the response he'd usually have. Johnny's head falls back against the couch, pleasure still buzzing in his veins, savoring it for a moment before turning to Yuta. "Time to clean up."

Yuta nods, knowing he means it in more than one sense. First Johnny uncoils the chain from around his wrist, carefully unbuckles the collar around Taeyong's neck and slips it off. Taeyong sleepily blinks his eyes open, satisfied and content to let them. "You did so well, love," Johnny murmurs into Taeyong's snow white hair, getting a little pleased hum in response. 

"You were absolutely incredible," Yuta adds, and Taeyong hides his face, giggle barely audible. Johnny smiles at them, warmth settling deep in his heart, and unclasps the chains around Taeyong's wrist, massaging them gently. 

"Up you go." Johnny gently lifts Taeyong up, wincing at the dirty squelching noise their bodies separating makes. He stands up, legs still a bit like jelly, holding Taeyong in his arms. 

Sometimes he likes this part more than the sex, soaking in their hot tub with the loves of his life. Taeyong's out of it but Johnny knows his body will still register the comfort, the way Yuta's holding him close and murmuring into his hair. 

There's not much place for gentleness in their world, but the three of them make it work, letting themselves be as vulnerable as needed behind closed doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short...

"What do you mean, you can't find who's funding it?" Taeyong's voice is quiet, but there's no mistaking the underlying threat. Taeyong never raises his voice when he's angry, forcing everyone around him to silence in order to hear his words.

Mark Lee shrinks back in his seat, nervous hands crumpling the edges of the papers in front of him. "I looked everywhere, sir, every lead had a dead end!" His tail is wagging in agitation behind him. 

Taeyong catches the movement, eyes glinting. Yuta sits back farther in his chair, idly flicking his lighter on and off. Most people that know of them assume Yuta is the most feral one of the trio, but he knows better. Taeyong may clean up nice, present himself impeccable and proper, but he's the one that fought tooth and claw to survive as an alley stray for the longest. 

Taeyong rises slowly out of his chair, bracelets clinking. Mark looks nearly to the point of wetting himself, poor puppy. He's only been working with them for a month, and has only seen Taeyong relaxed and at ease up to this point. He stays frozen in his seat as Taeyong stands in front of him, caresses his neck with false gentleness.

"Our people are dying in there, Mark. This isn't some homework assignment you can fudge. Do you understand that?" His head is cocked to the side, big eyes wide in an imitation of innocence. 

Yet another "shelter" has popped up, taking in hybrids from the street and "taking care of them." The human government passes off the euthanizations as necessary population control and the citizens buy it. Any free hybrid knows the truth, that their numbers are dwindling fast. It's the most they can do to rescue who they can, find the funders of those places and take them out. 

Taeyong's claws brush over the delicate skin of Mark's jumping adam's apple. In the seat next to Yuta, Johnny stands up, lays a calming hand on Taeyong's back. "Mark, why don't you show me what you've found so far?" He turns around and pointedly looks at Yuta. 

Taeyong heaves an exaggerated sigh and steps back, giving Mark one last cool glare before turning on his heel and walking out, slamming the door behind him. There's something else going on here. Yuta stuffs his trusty lighter in his pocket, hastily following him. 

Taeyong glances back and acknowledges him, slipping into one of the nicer staff bathrooms, Yuta following and shutting the door behind him. The second he does Taeyong wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his chest. Yuta holds him close. "What's wrong, dove?" At first he had thought Taeyong was just irritated today, but now he knows better. 

"I feel like shit," Taeyong mutters, his voice muffled in his chest. 

Yuta tuts, scratches behind Taeyong's fluffy white ears until he relaxes more. "Do you know why?" 

Taeyong nods, tail wrapping around Yuta's wrist. "I think I'm dropping."

Yuta frowns, pulling back a little. "Did we not do enough after?" 

"No, no, you guys were great," Taeyong says. "It was just... more, with you there." 

"Aw, do I make you nervous, Yongie?"

Taeyong thumps Yuta's chest hard as he laughs. He's more relaxed now, expression serene. Yuta continues scratching his ears, combing his fingers through his soft hair until a purr starts to rumble deep in Taeyong's throat. 

"Poor Mark," Yuta says, and Taeyong giggles into his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
